The Man From My Dreams
by NessaYume
Summary: Heero is having alluring dreams about a man with long chest nut hair and vivid violet eyes. What happens when the man shows up on his doorstep? AU. A bday gift for my soul brother. To Duo, From Matt. 3


A/N: I know, I know.. Everyone is SO used to me doing Matt/Mello! But it's my "Soul Brother," Duo's birthday on April 20 (same as my bday!) and I wanted to write something for him. So, I'm giving some Gundam Wing a shot. Hopefully it turns out ok!

**The Man From My Dreams**

_The air was hot and humid. The normally cool sheets were warm and sticking to his skin whenever he tried to move. A film of sweat covered his body, rolling down his face. His toes dug into the mattress, slipping when they would curl in pleasure. The body below him arched up with a sharp gasp, calling his name._

"_Heero.." That voice always made him shudder in delight. A chill would go up his back as the man perfectly timed his fingers to run the length of his spine. _

_The moon cast a heavenly glow into the room, but his lover was hidden in a shadow. His hands would daringly show as they traced loving patterns over his chest. If only he could see his face better. He longed to see his face properly. He could feel strands of long brown hair run through his fingers as he caressed the body below him. The pace sped up and the other man's moans increased in volume and frequency. He felt the muscles clench around him tightly. The body withered wantonly, doing his best to connect his body to the one above him. Then he was still, and his eyes snapped open. A deep purple iris glowed in the dark as he reached his peak._

"_Heero!"_

Heero sat up straight in bed. It was always the same. He never quite knew who the man in his dreams was, he just knew that which each night, he grew more desperate to find him. He had considered the possibility that the man didn't exist. A made-up fantasy of his mind and desperation. But he couldn't accept that. The man was so familiar, and he knew one day he'd find him.

He tossed his drenched sheets off and went to stand, a hiss leaving between his teeth as the biting cold air and movement made him painfully aware of his morning wood. Another thing the dreams always did. He was never allowed to finish, so he was always left hard and heavy.

He padded his way to the bathroom that connected to his room and started the shower. A morning routine to get rid of his problem as well as the sheen of sweat that always atoned his body.

He would always relive his dreams in the shower. Think of long chestnut hair and violet eyes. The muscled legs that wrapped around his torso, pulling him in harder and faster when he wasn't satisfied with the pace. It never took long to finish, but it was never quite satisfying.

He stepped from the shower and dried off quickly. A pair of black boxers and jeans were pulled on as well as a green tank top. He was off today. One nice pop of his back, and he headed out of his door, the aroma from the kitchen causing his nose to lead the way.

His roommates, Quatre and Trowa were there. Quatre was making some more bacon as he shoveled out scrambled eggs onto three plates. The number always seemed odd to Heero, and a tug in his chest always made him remember the man from his dreams.

"Good Morning, Heero." Quatre smiled at him, placing the plates at the small round table they had. He nodded in return, his normal answer, and the blond only smiled bigger. "Relena has already called three times this morning." Heero rolled his eyes.

"She'll never learn, will she?" He was about to join the chatty blond and stoic brunet at the table when the doorbell echoed throughout the large house. "I'll get it." He offered, stopping Quatre from standing. He received a smile in thanks before he turned around and headed for the door.

He groaned in annoyance as the person on the other side started to knock. Whoever it was, they were impatient as hell. He refrained from shouting, but was unable to stop himself from twisting the knob hard and flinging the wood back towards him. There, he stopped dead. Before him was a man wearing blue jeans and white tank, complete with a leather jacket and combat boots. A helmet was under his arm, allowing a long brown braid to cascade down his back. A goofy grin spread across his face and the most enchanting shade of violet eyes stared back at him. He was real.

"Hiya. I'm looking for the Q-man." Oh hell! That voice! Deep and rough around the edges, just how Heero liked it. The brunet cocked a brow. "Hello?" Heero shook his head to focus.

"Q-man?" He questioned. The other man opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Duo Maxwell?" Quatre gushed behind him. The man outside smiled brightly.

"God of Death at your service." He bowed his head teasingly. Quatre laughed and ushered him in, ignoring Heero.

"Duo, I can't believe you're here! What's going on? Tell me everything!" Quatre hauled him towards the kitchen, making Duo drop his black duffel bag by the couch as they passed. Heero stared after them for a moment before following slowly.

Quatre had Duo shoved in the chair that sat opposite Heero's. He was placing a plate piled with food in front of him as they spoke. Then he noticed Heero lingering in the doorway.

"Heero? What's wrong with you? Get in here and eat." He gestured to Heero's untouched plate. He moved slowly to his seat and sat down, his eyes landing questioningly on Duo's form. Quatre jumped. "Oh my! Where are my manners? Heero, this is Duo. We went to university together. He actually introduced me to Trowa there." The blond gazed lovingly at his ever quiet boyfriend. He could only nod as he began to pick at his plate.

They sat there for about an hour. Duo telling Quatre about his life in the city. He owned his own high end mechanic shop and business was thriving. He was about to expand and needed the blond's business advice.

"Unfortunately, Duo, we have plans today. Trowa and I have to help his sister, Sally out. However, it shouldn't take too long. Why don't you stay a few days and we'll get this all sorted out?" Quatre suggested.

"Sure." Duo beamed, looking around the table. His smile faltered when he saw Heero staring at him. "I mean, if that's ok with everyone. I wouldn't want to make anyone uncomfortable or anything. I mean, Heero doesn't even know me..." He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, Heero doesn't mind!" Quatre spoke up. "Do you?" The look he was receiving was obvious to say he better be. Uncomfortable? Duo didn't know the half of it. Instead, he calmly leaned back in his chair, sipping his coffee with a grunt of approval.

"Awesome!" Duo smiled fully again, and Heero's gut twisted.

"We should head out, Quatre. You know how Sally gets." Trowa spoke at last. The blond looked at the clock and gasped.

"Oh, you're right. Let's go then." He stood hurriedly, gathering plates in his hand.

"No. Just go. I'll get this." Duo took the stack. Quatre blanched.

"Guests don't do dishes." He squeaked. Duo smirked.

"Me? A mere guest?" He laughed heartily. "Just go Quat. I can handle a few plates and pans." Quatre looked uneasy, but Trowa urged him again so he dropped it with a huff.

"Alright, but Heero, you help. Make sure that he's settled in, please? I'd really appreciate it. We'll bring dinner home, ok? That Japanese place you love so much." Quatre smiled as he took off with Trowa. Heero salivated at the thought of Japanese food. But then, the position he was left in hit him full force as his eyes landed on the back of Duo's body as he was scrubbing dished. He smiled over his shoulder..

"You want to dry since I have washing covered?" He asked. Heero wanted to run, but instead he grunted an affirmative and grabbed the towel. Duo kept trying to pick up conversation with him, and he continued to grunt in response. When he handed over the last plate, the brunet's demeanor changed. He put a soapy hand on his hip and turned to face him. "Do you have some kind of issue with me or something?"

Heero was taken by surprise, and he paused in his drying. He looked up to see violet eyes staring at him with annoyance. He shook his head. Duo growled in annoyance threw his hands up in exasperation, turning away.

"I don't exactly talk much." Heero finally offered. Duo paused and threw a smirk over his shoulder.

"I gathered as much." Heero winced internally.

"How about I show you to the guest room so you can get settled?" He offered, walking ahead of him, grabbing his back from the living room before heading down the hall. Duo watching in surprise before smiling and catching up. He led him to the guest room, which happened to be across from his own. Duo went in and he left to his own to allow the other some privacy. "I'm across the hall if you need anything." He offered before shutting his door.

He released a breath he had been holding since he met Duo Maxwell. All these months of dreaming of this man, and he was real. He was real and he was a friend to his roommates. Not to mention that he was staying in his house, in the room directly across from his own. He allowed himself to fall back onto his bed, and soon, sleep overtook.

When Heero woke, the sun was high in the sky. He checked his clock and saw that it was 2 pm. Guilt took over his gut as he realized he abandoned Duo for about 3 hours.

Duo.

What was he going to do about this? He couldn't exactly walk up to him, tell him he had been dreaming about him and shove him down onto the closest solid surface. No matter how much he wanted to.

With a groan, he pushed himself out of his bed and ventured into the house, looking for Duo. He wasn't in his room, living room, or kitchen. Maybe he had gone to check out Quatre's gardens? He headed out the back doors and into the garden. He searched for Duo among the flowers and around the fountains. It wasn't until he heard a grunt that he moved around the high hedges to the green field they used for work outs.

Duo was there. Duo wore nothing but a pair of gym shorts. His body was moving in a way that Heero was all too familiar with. A mixture of different martial arts, showing off his power, defense, and stamina. Images from his dreams flashed through his mind as he noticed the sheen of sweat that covered his exposed torso and arms. The muscles worked in his calves, and Heero longed to see his thighs as well.

"Heero." He was brought out of his thoughts when Duo called out to him. He waved with a smile, not one indication that he had noticed Heero's less than innocent gaze. "Do you spar?" Duo asked suddenly.

"Yes." He answered automatically. Duo grinned even brighter.

"Great! Go get changed and come spar with me." Those eyes and that smile seemed to be able to make him do anything, because next Heero knew, he was on the field in his own gym shorts, tossing his tank top to the side where Duo's was. He even tossed a water to his opponent that he had grabbed inside. Duo smiled again. "Thanks, man. I needed this."

He watched Duo's adam apple bob as he drank with enthusiasm. Then the water was tossed to the side with their shirts, and Duo got into a ready position. Heero matched him, and the fight started. Duo surprisingly had him down almost instantly.

"I underestimated you, it seems." Heero spoke, getting to his feet. Duo's usual cheery smile was all challenge and confidence now.

"Never underestimate the Shinigami." He spoke evenly. Heero smirked back. This would be fun.

The spar had been going on what seemed like forever to Heero now. He had to admit, Duo was good. He also realized how out of shape he seemed to be. He knew it had been a while since he had faced someone as good as Duo. Quatre and Trowa liked to stay in shape, but they weren't exactly hard for Heero to beat. He wasn't used to anyone being much of a challenge, and in that time, he had grown lazy.

Duo moved towards him, and Heero easily shifted the mans weight against himself. Easily bringing him down to the grass with a thud. But Duo had taken him down with him. Heero landed, hovering over Duo's body. Their bodies were touching slightly, and bother were breathing hard. Cobalt eyes were wide as violet were lidded with exhaustion. They stared at one another for a moment, and Heero felt himself move forward in the slightest.

"Wow! I've never seen anyone keep up with Heero so well!" Quatre's voice broke the daze, and Heero stood quickly. He glanced at Duo, hoping he hadn't noticed what he had been about to do, but the other man wasn't looking at him. "Go get cleaned up real fast! I brought dinner." Quatre yelled. Duo looked up at him then and smiled.

"Thanks for the work out. We should do it again sometime." He waited for Heero to nod before heading to the house. Heero internally groaned as he felt the hardness in his shorts. He grabbed both tank tops before heading to the house as well.

His shower had left him feeling refreshed, yet aggravated. He was clean, but time and fear had made it impossible for him to take care of his erection other than a cold shower.

When he emerged into the kitchen, everyone was huddled around the table. The food was still closed, but spread out over the table.

"Finally!" Duo noticed his arrival first and started to open containers and piled food onto his plate. "After that sparring session, I'm starving!"

"You didn't have to wait for me." Heero spoke, starting to help himself as well.

"Duo insisted we wait, actually." Quatre spoke. Heero paused, chopsticks hovering over a carton, noodles hanging from his chop sticks. He cocked a brow at Duo who blushed and stared back at him.

"What? It's polite, and I was raised with manners." He defended. Trowa snorted, looking away from Duo. The braided man feigned hurt but soon went back to devouring his food. Just as Heero was about to take a bite from his food, someone burst through the doors.

"Heero? Darling, where are you?" He groaned and looked longingly at his plate of food as Relena walked in in all her pink monstrosity. She squealed and ran over to him, trying to scoot into his lap, but failing as he blocked her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly. She stuck out her lower lip in a pout. He wasn't sure why. She thought it was cute, but it only annoyed him.

"I wanted to see you. You are my boyfriend and all." She spoke like it was obvious. Heero could see Trowa staring at her blankly. Quatre was trying not to laugh. Duo looked dumbfounded.

"I am not." He said evenly. Duo's eyes shifted back and forth between them. "I've told you before, and I won't tell you again. I'm gay, Relena." He stared into her eyes coldly. She rolled hers in return.

"We'll see about that." She gave him a heated look and he wanted to puke.

"Oh? I'm pretty sure I've already figured that one out for you." Duo spoke up, sending her a charming smile. Heero's head snapped to him. "Oh, Heero. Don't be embarrassed that we're together." He winked at Heero who finally caught on. Relena's jaw was hanging open.

"Um, Relena." He gestured to Duo. "This is my boyfriend, Duo." His voice caught on the b word. Relena stared at them for a while. They watched her turn angry, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing.

"Prove it." She demanded. Oh shit. Heero looked at Duo. He wasn't even sure if the guy was really gay. He just liked to help out. But Duo smirked at her, accepting the challenge. Heero watched as he stood, moved around the table, straddled Heero's unguarded lap, and crashed his lips to his. Heero's arms instantly moved around his back, holding him closer. Duo's hands gripped his face, and he tilted his own in the opposite direction; deepening the kiss.

Heero vaguely heard Relena yelling at him in the background. Duo pulled away with foggy eyes. They stared at one another for a moment, until the tapping of a shoe caught their attention. Duo looked up at her with the same smirk, "Oh, you're still here?" He asked innocently. She screamed, turned, and stomped out. The door slammed for good measure.

Duo started barking in laughter, removing himself from Heero's lap and returning to his food.

"Um, what just happened?" Quatre asked. Duo slurped a noodle and gave him an annoyed look.

"I just helped Heero out. I have one of those back in the city, remember?" He rolled his eyes. Heero felt like a knife twisted in his chest. He had been right. It had meant nothing to Duo. He missed the next things Quatre and Duo said to one another, and when violet eyes looked over at him concerned, he looked down to start eating.

As soon as his bedroom door clicked closed, Heero slammed his fist into his mobile punching bag as hard as he could. He let out a muffled groan of anger and continued to wail on it. When a hand tentatively reached out and touched his shoulder, he spun around and twisted the arm behind the persons back.

"Hey, what the hell?" Duo yelled.

"You tell me. Why are you sneaking into my room?" He forced out, ignoring how close Duo's ass was to his crotch.

"I wasn't sneaking. I knocked, but you weren't answering. I heard you cry out, so I wanted to check on you." He explained. Heero reluctantly let go.

"I'm fine." He said softly, turning away. He busied himself by sitting at his desk ad opening his laptop.

"Liar." He looked up at Duo who had his arms crossed over his chest. "Why don't you tell me what's really doing on? Ever since you've met me, it's been hot and cold."

"What do you mean? I told you I'm not that talkative, and-"

"No. That's not what I mean and you know it." Duo sighed and let his arms fall to his sides. "Look, I don't ask just anyone to spar with me. I don't do the dishes with just anyone. I certainly don't kiss just anyone. I talked to Quatre earlier while you were showering. He had been watching us spar. He knows how I am about that shit, so he cornered me. He told me he thought I had a shot cause the way you were acting. When I saw a chance, I took it. If it was too much for you, or you aren't interested, just tell me. I hate games." Duo looked away from Heero's cobalt eyes, fiddling with the end of his braid.

Heero rose from his seat and moved towards him. He pulled the braid from his grip and undid the band, slowly combing the long hair from it's confinement. Duo watched him wearily.

"I've dreamed so many times about feeling your hair run between my fingers." He admitted. Duo gasped.

"You.. You have them too?" Heero's eyes snapped to connect with violet. "When I saw you in the doorway, it was the shock of my life." Duo admitted in turn. Heero cupped his face and kissed his lips tenderly before pulling away. He looked deep into Duo's eyes, searching.

"Tell me to stop now, or I won't until we both pass out." His voice was husky and hot against Duo's face. A seductive smirk broke out on his face.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" He reached out slowly to run his finger tips over the clothed abs. Heero allowed a small, yet playful smile to grace his lips.

"Both." He answered truthfully. Duo nodded in understanding and bit his lip. He reached out and took Heero's second hand, wrapping the arm around him to place it on his ass.

"You better be a man of your word." He whispered, crashing his lips back to Heero's forcefully. Heero moaned, but took control quickly. He tugged at Duo's tank top until it ripped from his body and hung from his waist. His round hands rubbed around his shoulders and over his pectorals. His thumb grazed his nipples and Duo tossed his head back in a moan.

Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist, pulling him close and lying him down on the bed. His fingers quickly opened his belt and pants. He pulled away from the kiss and sat up, tugging his pants and boxers down in one go roughly.

"I've waited a long time for this." He said, ripping the shirt the rest of the way off from Duo's body. His body shivered in anticipation as cobalt racked over his body.

"You too." Duo whispered, tugging at Heero's tank. Heero pulled it off over his head, but when he went to open his pants, his hands were smacked away. "You aren't the only one who wants this."

Duo's hands opened Heero's pants, and shoved them down his thighs along with his boxers. He finally broke eye contact to admire Heero's erection. His hand guided slowly over the organ, adding pressure slowly. He leaned forward and licked a stripe up the vein on the underside, letting his eyes lock with Heero's once again. A moan ripped from the Japanese man's throat at the intimacy. Duo enclosed his mouth over the tip and sucked lightly, dipping his tongue into the slit. Heero threaded his fingers into his long hair tightly.

When Heero pulled away, Duo looked stung, but Heero only moved to his dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"I don't particularly like these, but if you want me to use it, I will." Heero held up a condom as he approached Duo again. The American snorted.

"I'm clean, Heero. And honestly? I don't really plan to do this with anyone else ever again." Violet eyes looked up at him. His fear and vulnerability flashed inside them from his words. Heero couldn't help but smile.

"Me either." He admitted. Duo smiled and took both from his hands, tossing the condom away and opening the lube. He reached back out and coated Heero's cock liberally.

"Good, because I want to feel you for real. No dreams. No barriers. Just you." Duo released him and scooted to the head of the bed. He lay back on the pillows and bent his legs at the knees, exposing himself to Heero. A groan was heard before Heero pounced on him, kissing him passionately.

Heero squeezed some lube into his own hand and moved it down to Duo's entrance. He slowly slid a digit in and Duo laughed breathlessly.

"Do you really think that I _don't _masturbate daily from those dreams?" He bucked against his hand. "I'm ready. I want you. I need you. Take me Heero." His eyes clouded over with his need. His voice dropped down an octave and he gripped his face tightly. Heero nodded, quickly coating Duo's walls.

Duo wrapped his legs around Heero's waist as he aligned himself. He pulled on the body above him as it pushed forward in a hard thrust. His head fell back with a cry of ecstasy and his thighs gripped him hard. His legs would go slack to allow Heero to move back, and as he would slam forward again, they'd tighten to pull him in.

A rhythm developed soon after. A layer of sweat covered their skin. The air was musky from the heat and smell. Hair stuck to their foreheads, neck, and bodies. The light illuminated both their bodies. Heero could see the legs and fingertips he had been dreaming about. He could see the hair he loved to run his finders to. The eyes that saw into his very soul. But now, he could clearly see the face that belonged there. His features were screwed up in pleasure as he cried it out for anyone to hear.

"Oh, fuck. Heero.. I'm so close." Duo panted out, chanting his name repeatedly. Heero drove harder and faster, gripping his hips tightly. Duo's eyes widened, and his body stiffened. His back arched and he cried out as his erection was milked between them.

Heero felt the walls clamp down on him and he let out a string of his own moans. He rolled his hips into Duo repeatedly until he felt the damn inside him explode. He released, finally able to call out the man of his dream's name, "Duo."

He collapsed above Duo, and rolled off to the side a bit. They both lay there panting, enjoying the after glow of mind blowing sex.

"I can't believe you're real." Duo spoke finally with a smile and small chuckle. Heero returned it.

"I always knew the man from my dreams was real. I just had to find him." Heero admitted, kissing Duo's lips tenderly.

A/N: So, how was my first Heero/Duo fic? Hopefully my soul brother liked it!


End file.
